twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Violetta Villas
*Piotr Gospodarek |Uczestnik wcielający się = *Agnieszka Włodarczyk *Katarzyna Glinka *Monika Borzym *Elżbieta Romanowska *Adam Strycharczuk |Wykonywany utwór = *„List do matki” i *„Oczy czarne” *„Nie ma miłości bez zazdrości” *„Dla Ciebie miły” |Edycja = *Pierwsza *Czwarta *Siódma *Jedenasta *Dwunasta }} Violetta Villas, właściwie Czesława Maria Gospodarek z domu Cieślak (ur. 10 czerwca 1938, zm. 5 grudnia 2011) — polska artystka estradowa, osobowość sceniczna, śpiewaczka, piosenkarka pieśni estradowych, operowych i operetkowych, aktorka filmowa, teatralna i rewiowa, kompozytorka, autorka tekstów. Jej głos był charakteryzowany jako sopran koloraturowy o rozszerzonej skali. Miała słuch absolutny. Grała na fortepianie, puzonie oraz skrzypcach. Przez wielu uważana za legendę polskiej muzyki, w prasie francuskiej i amerykańskiej określana jako "głos ery atomowej" oraz "biały kruk wokalistyki światowej". Przez kilka dekad polski symbol seksu. Mówiła biegle po francusku i rosyjsku, władała także językiem niemieckim i walońskim. Honorowa obywatelka Lewina Kłodzkiego i New Britain. Dzieciństwo i młodość Violetta Villas urodziła się w Belgii 10 czerwca 1938 w Clinique Sainte-Elisabeth (Klinice św. Elżbiety) w Heusy, obecnie dzielnicy miasta Verviers, w prowincji Liège, w Walonii. Dzieciństwo spędziła w mieście Liège, ojciec Bolesław Cieślak (ur. 4 grudnia 1907, zm. 9 maja 1960) był górnikiem węgla kamiennego oraz kapelmistrzem w orkiestrze górniczej, a matka Janina z domu Malczyk (ur. 26 stycznia 1914, zm. 17 lutego 1985) zajmowała się domem. Villas dorastała w konserwatywnej rodzinie. W Belgii ochrzczono ją imionami Violetta Élisa, lecz ojciec zarejestrował ją jako Czesławę Marię. Wychowywała się wśród rodzeństwa: siostry Wandy (1931–2006) i dwóch braci – Jerzego (1933–1987) i Ryszarda (1940–2010). Dzieci Cieślaków znały języki francuski, waloński i niemiecki. Jesienią 1946 roku rodzina Villas przyjechała do Polski, zamieszkała w Lewinie Kłodzkim, w Kotlinie Kłodzkiej. Artystka uczyła się gry na skrzypcach, fortepianie, puzonie, należała do ogniska muzycznego i pobierała lekcje baletu. W 1956 podjęła naukę śpiewu solowego w Państwowej Średniej Szkole Muzycznej w Szczecinie (obecnie Zespół Szkół Muzycznych im. Feliksa Nowowiejskiego). Po roku przeniosła się do Wrocławia gdzie była uczennicą prof. Giseli Posch, a następnie do Warszawy, gdzie pobierała lekcje śpiewu klasycznego u prof. Eugenii Klopek-Falkowskiej. Warunki głosowe zapowiadały karierę operową, z której ostatecznie zrezygnowała, przyjmując propozycję występów estradowych. Za radą Władysława Szpilmana przyjęła pseudonim artystyczny. Twierdził on, że wokalistka zrobi światową karierę, a nazwisko Czesława Cieślak będzie ciężko wymawialne za granicą. Pseudonim powstał w wyniku połączenia pierwszych liter imienia Violetta, które wokalistka otrzymała podczas chrztu (Vi) oraz członu las (Villas wyjaśniała, że wybrała tak, gdyż mieszkała blisko lasu), a także dodaniu drugiej litery l. Pierwsze sukcesy W 1960 Villas zadebiutowała w Polskim Radiu, dokonując pierwszych nagrań radiowych z zespołami Bogusława Klimczuka i Edwarda Czernego. Od 1960 brała również udział w audycji Polskiego Radia "Podwieczorek przy mikrofonie". Jedna z jej pierwszych piosenek, "Dla Ciebie, miły" zwyciężyła w plebiscycie Expressu Wieczornego na najlepszy polski szlagier. Otrzymała 67 479 głosów, podczas gdy następna na liście "Jeszcze poczekajmy" w wykonaniu Reny Rolskiej otrzymała ich 33 tysiące. Sukces ten zapewnił Villas udział w Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Sopot w 1961, na którym śpiewała piosenki "Dla Ciebie, miły" oraz "Si senior". Na sopockim festiwalu wystąpiła także w roku następnym, z kompozycjami "Ave Maria no morro" i "Spójrz prosto w oczy". Trzykrotnie wzięła udział w Krajowym Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu: w 1964 z piosenką "Przyjdzie na to czas", w 1965 z piosenkami "Do ciebie, mamo" i "Jak nie to nie" oraz w 1966 z piosenką "Jedno słowo: matka". Uczestniczyła w radiowych koncertach o międzynarodowej obsadzie, m.in. w Szwajcarii, Republice Federalnej Niemiec. W kraju, w 1966 zagrała w drugim odcinku serialu Klub profesora Tutki, wykonując piosenkę "Chica Helka". Kariera międzynarodowa 'We Francji' W dniach 5-7 listopada 1965 brała udział w III Festival International des Variétés et Music-Halls w Rennes, gdzie zdobyła Grand Prix International d'Interpretation. Sukces odniosła także na Festival International d'art Contemporain w Royan. 8 listopada 1965 wystąpiła z Czesławem Niemenem i Piotrem Szczepanikiem w Teatrze Fontaine w publicznej audycji Office de la Radiodiffusion-Télévision Française "Roue de la chance" realizowanej przez André Chanu. Na przełomie 1965/1966 często dawała koncerty w Paryżu, m.in. w music-hallu Olympia. W 1966 na osobistą prośbę szefa Olympii Bruno Cocquatrixa, znalazła się w gronie artystów polskiego programu rewiowego Grand Music Hall de Varsovie. Premiera programu odbyła się 26 lipca 1966, Villas śpiewała m.in. Ave Maria no morro oraz Hiroshima, mon amour. Koncert jest znany przede wszystkim z epizodu z kryształowym żyrandolem zawieszonym pod sufitem Olympii, który – według wielu źródeł – drżał podczas występu artystki. Część publiczności zareagowała nerwowo z obawy przed katastrofą wywołaną mocą głosu Violetty Villas. Ten właśnie fakt stał się inspiracją znanej recenzji mówiącej o "głosie ery atomowej". Artystka otrzymała recenzje doceniające walor jej głosu i interpretacji pieśni. Podobnie brzmiały recenzje w innych dziennikach. W Paryżu poznała Frederica Apcara, na zaproszenie którego wyjechała do Las Vegas. 'W USA' Od grudnia 1966 przez kilka sezonów była gwiazdą rewii Casino de Paris, gdzie śpiewała piosenki, arie operetkowe i operowe w dziewięciu językach. W swoim pierwszym programie wykonywała m.in. „Under Paris Skies”, „O sole mio”, „Granadę”, „Libiamo ne' lieti calici” oraz „Strangers In The Night”. Występowała m.in. z Frankiem Sinatrą, Paulem Anką, Charles'em Aznavourem, Earthą Kitt, Deanem Martinem, Sammym Davisem. Koszt przygotowania rewii z jej udziałem wynosił 50 000 dolarów. Jej osobistym stylistą był Patrick Valette, konsultant domu mody Dior. Choreografem artystki był Hermes Pan, natomiast ruchu scenicznego uczył ją mistrz tańca Sandro Mandari. Na scenę wjeżdżała na białym koniu lub Jaguarem XK-E. Do projektowania sukni zaproszono dom mody Diora. Biżuterię dla Villas wykonywała firma Atelier Marangoni z Mediolanu, buty zaś inna włoska firma, Quinte. Występowała ze stuosobowym baletem francuskim. Piosenkarka cieszyła się uznaniem publiczności, miała wielu wielbicieli. Cytowano recenzje z prasy amerykańskiej, gdzie pojawiały się określenia "fenomenalna Polka", "głos ery atomowej", "biały kruk wokalistyki światowej". W 1968 artystka nagrała program 20 piosenek dla amerykańskiej telewizji i wytwórni Capitol Records. Piosenka i estrada ułatwiły jej kontakt z filmem. W marcu 1968 rozpoczęła próbne zdjęcia dla wytwórni filmowej MGM, gdzie została później zaangażowana do niewielkich ról w filmach z Lee Marvinem, Bobem Hope oraz Glennem Fordem. W 1969 została zaproszona do gościnnych występów w Sahara Hotel & Casino, gdzie śpiewała duety z Connie Francis i Barbrą Streisand. Violetta Villas występowała w Casino de Paris do 1971 roku. Ponownie pojawiła się w USA dopiero w 1976, występując z okazji 200-lecia niepodległości Stanów Zjednoczonych podczas światowego tournée "Podwieczorek przy mikrofonie". W tym samym roku występowała w duetach z Kaliną Jędrusik, m.in. w Filadelfii, Nowym Jorku oraz Chicago. We wrześniu 1987 wyjechała wraz z Teatrem Syrena na światową trasę koncertową pt. Violetta. Pierwszy występ odbył się w nowojorskim Carnegie Hall. Koncertowała również m.in. w Las Vegas, Miami, Denver, Teksasie, oraz w Europie i Australii. Rewia z jej udziałem wystawiana była także na Broadwayu. Po zakończeniu trasy koncertowej z teatrem, Villas została w USA na cykl koncertów w Chicago. W 1988 roku, przed wyborami prezydenckimi, artystkę w restauracji "Orbit" odwiedził wiceprezydent USA George Bush, zapraszając ją do występu w Białym Domu, po jego ewentualnej wygranej. Villas jednak wróciła do Polski w 1989. W 1992 wyjechała do Chicago i Nowego Jorku, gdzie dawała koncerty dla Polonii amerykańskiej, podobne koncerty miały miejsce w 1994 i 1996 roku. 'Inne występy za granicą' Na początku lat 60. Violetta Villas uczestniczyła w koncertach radiowych m.in. w RFN i Szwajcarii. Jednym z nich był koncert "Musique aux Champs Elysées". Dawała także koncerty w sąsiednich stolicach, m.in. w Moskwie. Uczestniczyła w imprezach artystycznych w USA i Kanadzie. W 1964 wyruszyła na trzy miesiące z trasą koncertową po ZSRR. Na początku lat 60. dawała także koncerty m.in. w Czechosłowacji, Bułgarii, Rumunii, Hiszpanii, Belgii, Izraelu oraz na Węgrzech. 20 lipca 1964 wystąpiła wraz z Orkiestrą Symfoniczną Radia Belgijskiego na Festiwalu Morza Północnego (Noordzeefestival) w sali kasyna w belgijskim Knokke-Heist. W 1966 występowała z recitalami m.in. w Baden-Baden, Bazylei i Brukseli. W 1969 roku, wraz z rewią "Casino de Paris" wyjechała na kilka miesięcy na występy do Australii. Występowała w Williamson Theatre ze 140-osobowym zespołem. Podczas premiery artystka została przedstawiona jako "pieśniarka z Las Vegas, na stałe mieszkająca w Paryżu, urodzona w Polsce". Villas prostowała, że urodziła się w Belgii, ale jest Polką. Spotkało się to z protestem dyrektora Williamson Theatre, który podczas kolejnych występów kazał odłączać piosenkarce mikrofon. Artystkę poparł miejscowy związek artystów i lokalne gazety. Po trzech miesiącach występów powróciła z zespołem do USA. 29 maja 1971 dała specjalny koncert w Melbourne na rzecz Polskiego Komitetu Olimpijskiego. W 1973 wystąpiła m.in. w Tokio, Rio de Janeiro i Paryżu. W 1976 odbyła ogólnoświatową trasę koncertową "Podwieczorek przy mikrofonie", śpiewała m.in. w Japonii, Stanach Zjednoczonych, Kanadzie i Australii. W 1987 w ramach trasy koncertowej "Violetta", artystka oprócz tournée po USA wystąpiła także m.in. w Kanadzie, Nowej Zelandii, Australii, Szwecji oraz Wielkiej Brytanii. W listopadzie 2000 zagrała trzy koncerty w Londynie, na jednym z nich obecny był Ryszard Kaczorowski. 20 stycznia 2001 odbył się jej recital w Wiedniu, w teatrze operowym Studio Moliére. 22 stycznia 2005 wystąpiła na scenie Opery Lwowskiej w koncercie z okazji benefisu hrabiego Wojciecha Dzieduszyckiego. Powrót do Polski W grudniu 1968 w Sali Kongresowej w Warszawie kilkukrotnie prezentowana była rewia Villas Revue. Przedsięwzięcie zostało w całości sfinansowane z pieniędzy Villas. Prowadzącą była Hanka Bielicka. "Villas Revue" rozpoczynało się arią "Libiamo ne lieti calici" z opery La Traviata z towarzystwem trzydziestoosobowej orkiestry oraz sześciu par tancerzy. Artystka śpiewała także piosenki "Love, This Is My Song", "Oczy czarne", "Strangers In The Night", "My Heart Belongs To Daddy" oraz habanerę z opery "Carmen" z towarzystwem czterdziestoosobowego baletu. Finałem każdego z koncertów była piosenka "Hello Dolly". W widowisku występowały także zespół akrobatyczny Mortale oraz kwartet Beltono. W 1970 reżyser Konstanty Ciciszwili nakręcił telewizyjny spektakl rewiowy Śpiewa Violetta Villas. Ideą filmu była chęć przybliżenia stylu piosenkarki. Przeciwnicy Villas, m.in. recenzent Sztandaru Młodych Jerzy Eljasiak, poddali film krytyce, obwołując go kiczem nad kicze jako nieprzystający do ówczesnej rzeczywistości socjalistycznej. Zwolennicy, m.in. redaktor Janusz Gazda, podkreślali: pewność siebie, z jaką wkracza na estradę, (...) obnosi swe stroje, demonstruje swe wdzięki i śpiewa najbanalniejsze słowa o miłości (...) ujawniając ekstrawagancję, ale i indywidualność. W tym samym roku Villas zagrała również w filmie fabularnym Dzięcioł Jerzego Gruzy, gdzie wcieliła się w rolę Barbary Tylskiej. Wystąpienie w dokumencie Ciciszwilego i filmie "Dzięcioł" ujawniło odmienność piosenkarki względem innych artystów w Polsce. Zdaniem autora książki "Tygrysica z Magdalenki" między Violettą Villas z Las Vegas a "nadwiślańskim show-biznesem" nie było punktów stycznych. Janusz Kondratiuk zaproponował piosenkarce rolę w filmie Dziewczyny do wzięcia, Villas odmówiła udziału w produkcji. W 1974 miała zagrać postać Lucy Zuckerowej w filmie Andrzeja Wajdy, pt. Ziemia obiecana. Ostatecznie Villas odmówiła zagrania tej roli, a w filmie zagrała Kalina Jędrusik. W 1977 artystka nagrała nową płytę, Nie ma miłości bez zazdrości, ostatnią w swojej karierze z premierowym materiałem. Nawiązała wówczas współpracę m.in. z poetką Agnieszka Osiecką oraz kompozytorami Leszkiem Bogdanowiczem i Andrzejem Januszką. Na płycie znalazły się także autorskie kompozycje Villas. W tym samym roku artystka wystąpiła w kolejnym inscenizowanym recitalu Telewizji Polskiej, Sentymenty, w którym śpiewała piosenki Osieckiej. W 1978 wystąpiła w Teatrze Wielkim w Łodzi w widowisku estradowym Kochajmy się, wykonując w towarzystwie męskiego baletu piosenkę My Heart Belongs To Daddy. Jesienią 1979 nawiązała współpracę z warszawskim Teatrem Syrena. Wystąpiła w widowisku rewiowym pt. Trzeci program, reżyserowanym przez Stefana Wentę. Po kilku miesiącach występów Villas, z powodu konfliktu z reżyserem, przestała występować w Syrenie. Po rozwiązaniu umowy z Teatrem Syrena na występy w rewii Trzeci program, rolę Violetty Villas przejęła Lidia Stanisławska. Villas wycofała się z życia publicznego na okres kilku lat. Lata 80. W 1983 Villas powróciła do aktywnej pracy zawodowej. Zagrała wówczas w filmie Sny i marzenia w reżyserii Pawła Pitery, gdzie wcieliła się w rolę samej siebie. Premiera filmu odbyła się 11 marca 1985. W listopadzie 1985 powróciła do Teatru Syrena. 28 lutego 1986 odbyła się premiera widowiska rewiowego "Violetta", które stało się popularne w całym kraju. Oprócz Villas występował w nim także balet oraz aktorzy (m.in. Zofia Czerwińska i Bohdan Łazuka). Odbyło się ponad 250 przedstawień w Polsce i za granicą. Wraz z Teatrem Villas wyjechała na tournée m.in. po Stanach Zjednoczonych i Kanadzie. Jeden ze spektakli został zarejestrowany przez Telewizję Polską. W 1986 artystka nagrała nowe piosenki, wydała także singel "Mundial'86". Powtórnie zaczęła koncertować – wystąpiła m.in. na Festiwalu Piosenki Żołnierskiej w Kołobrzegu, a także w Krakowie jako gwiazda gali Miss Polonia 1986. W tym samym roku za namową Bogusława Kaczyńskiego artystka postanowiła zadebiutować na scenie operowej, w tytułowej roli w operze "Carmen" wystawianej w Teatrze Wielkim w Łodzi. W 1987 Villas wyjechała do USA. Do Polski powróciła w 1988 (patrz: W USA). W 1988 powstał krótkometrażowy fabularyzowany film dokumentalny Sen o kopciuszku reżyserowany przez Zbigniewa Kowalewskiego i Jerzego Kołata. W filmie zaprezentowano biografię artystki, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem kontrowersyjnych wątków z jej życia. Na bazie filmu fabularnego miał powstać film Rok z Violettą Villas, produkcja nie doszła jednak do skutku. Lata 90. Na przełomie lat 80. i 90. piosenkarka występowała na scenie Operetki Warszawskiej, występy cieszyły się popularnością, co m.in. skutkowało organizowaniem dodatkowych terminów. W 1990 miała być gwiazdą wyborów Mistera Polski w Teatrze Wielkim w Łodzi. Z powodu niedotrzymania umowy przez organizatorów Villas zdecydowała się nie wystąpić. W 1991 dała koncert w Teatrze Wielkim w Łodzi, w 1992 wystąpiła na Festiwalu Arii i Pieśni im. Jana Kiepury w Krynicy Zdroju. W tym samym roku dała koncert w Ciechocinku. 30 listopada 1992 wystąpiła w Łodzi. Zaśpiewała m.in. "Do ciebie, mamo", "Przyjdzie na to czas", "Oczy czarne", a także "Habanerę" i "Toast Torreadora" z opery "Carmen". W 1992 Jerzy Gruza chciał zaangażować Villas do udziału w musicalu Hello, Dolly! wystawianego w Operetce w Krakowie. Jest m.in. bohaterką książki Witolda Fillera Tygrysica z Magdalenki wydanej w 1993, w której autor podejmuje istotne wątki biograficzne na temat Villas. Piosenkarka nigdy nie zaakceptowała książki Fillera, uważając wiele opisów za niezgodne z prawdą. 23 stycznia 1993 odbył się transmitowany przez telewizję koncert Violetty Villas w Teatrze Roma (dawna Operetka Warszawska). Koncert rozpoczął się pieśnią "Warszawo, ty moja Warszawo". Artystka wykonała także arie operowe – "Habanerę" i "Toast Torreadora" z opery Carmen, a także inne piosenki takie jak np. "If You Go Away", "Granada", "Oczy czarne" czy "Szczęście". Łącznie ponad dwugodzinny recital składał się z dwudziestu piosenek, do których Villas ośmiokrotnie zmieniała sukienki. Wybrane nagrania z tego recitalu zremasterowano i w 1994 wydano na koncertowym albumie Laleczka. W 1996 Villas nagrała wraz z Kazikiem Staszewskim piosenkę "Kochaj mnie, a będę Twoją", która została wydana na płycie "Tata 2", zespołu Kult. Duet Staszewskiego z Violettą Villas był połączeniem muzyki rewiowej z punk rockową. Piosenka dotarła m.in. do 14 miejsca Listy Przebojów Trójki. Zapraszano Violettę Villas do programów telewizyjnych, w których przeprowadzano z nią wywiady bądź śpiewano jej piosenki. Wystąpiła m.in. w "Ibisekcji" Krzysztofa Ibisza, "Wieczorze z wampirem" Wojciecha Jagielskiego , "Szansie na sukces" Elżbiety Skrętkowskiej, "Od przedszkola do Opola" Michała Juszczakiewicza, "Na każdy temat" Mariusza Szczygła, "Wideotece dorosłego człowieka" Marii Szabłowskiej i Krzysztofa Szewczyka. Otrzymała kryształowy klucz jako symbol honorowego obywatela Lewina Kłodzkiego, a w 1998 przeniosła się do niego z podwarszawskiej Magdalenki. Zamieszkała w domu, w którym się wychowała. Założyła schronisko dla zwierząt, a także otrzymała wieczystą dzierżawę wzgórza wokół domu. Wraz z powrotem piosenkarki wiązano wiele oczekiwań, m.in. planowano przebudowę miejscowego kina na rewię. Projekt jednak nie doszedł do skutku, zaś fakt zamieszkania Violetty Villas stał się okazją do promocji regionu. W 1998 otworzyła galę 5-lecia programu "Szansa na sukces" w Sali Kongresowej w Warszawie, wykonując razem z Justyną Steczkowską, Katarzyną Cerekwicką i Violą Brzezińską piosenkę "Śpiewać każdy może". W 1998 dała recital w Pałacu Myśliwskim Książąt Radziwiłłów w Antoninie. 29 marca 1998 wystąpiła w widowisku charytatywnym w reżyserii Janusza Józefowicza, w Teatrze Buffo. Dochód z koncertu został przeznaczony na pomoc dzieciom specjalnej troski z ośrodków szkolno-wychowawczych warszawskiej Pragi. W listopadzie 1999 wystąpiła z koncertem swych największych przebojów "Violetta – taka jestem", reżyserowanym przez Elżbietę Skrętkowską w Teatrze Wielkim w Łodzi, transmitowanym przez program 2 TVP. Podczas koncertu wykonywała swoje przeboje w nowych aranżacjach, z udziałem laureatów programu "Szansa na sukces". Artystka zaprezentowała się w czterech sukniach, w tym dwóch nowych według projektu Xymeny Zaniewskiej. Pod koniec lat 90. w Sali Kongresowej odbył się specjalny koncert w ramach przeglądu laureatów programu "Szansa na sukces" sezonu 1998/1999, w którym obok Violetty Villas wystąpili wskazani przez nią młodzi artyści, m.in. Weronika Korthals, Małgorzata Markiewicz i Marcin Ziółkowski. Ponadto organizowano recitale piosenkarki w mniejszych miejscowościach. Lata 2000-2007 W 2000 Violetta Villas wyleciała do Londynu, gdzie dawała cykliczne koncerty zarówno dla polskich, jak i angielskich fanów. Po powrocie do Polski zagrała m.in. na Jasnej Górze i we Wrocławiu. W tym samym roku wydano dwie składanki z jej przebojami – Złote przeboje oraz Złota kolekcja: Pocałunek ognia. Artystka często pojawiała się publicznie. 1 grudnia 2000 roku wzięła udział w transmitowanym przez Program II Telewizji Polskiej benefisie Wojciecha Dzieduszyckiego w Teatrze Muzycznym Operetka Wrocławska we Wrocławiu. W 2001 nagrała nowy album świąteczny Gdy się Chrystus rodzi. Polskie Nagrania wydały ponadto kompaktowe reedycje jej trzech najpopularniejszych albumów: Violetta Villas, Dla ciebie miły oraz Nie ma miłości bez zazdrości. Na każdej z nich znalazły się także piosenki dodatkowe. 19 listopada 2001, w magazynie "Viva" ukazał się obszerny wywiad z artystką, opatrzony sesją zdjęciową. Violetta Villas była także gościem wielu programów telewizyjnych (m.in. "Wieczór z Jagielskim", "Jestem jaki jestem" oraz "Bigosowa – kontrwywiady"). W 2001 roku wystąpiła wraz z zespołem De Mono na X Yach Film Festiwalu. Zagrała też m.in. w Krakowie, Warszawie, a także we Wrocławiu. 12 lipca 2002 była gwiazdą Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Muzyki Uzdrowiskowej w Polanicy-Zdroju. W 2003 ukazała się kolejna płyta z przebojami, Do Ciebie mamo, wydana przez Polskie Nagrania w ramach serii "Polskie perły". Artystka nagrała także minialbum z tangami, wspólnie z ówczesnym idolem młodzieżowym, Michałem Wiśniewskim z zespołu Ich Troje. Wydawnictwo zatytułowane Walentynkowe hity, wydane jako dodatek do jednej z gazet, osiągnęło nakład ćwierć miliona egzemplarzy. W tym samym roku jako gwiazda wystąpiła z koncertem na XL Krajowym Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu. W 2004 wystąpiła w programie "Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka". W tym samym roku wraz z ojcem Bogusławem Palecznym nagrała album świąteczny Kolędy serca. Zagrała również na zamkniętym koncercie w kasynie Hotelu Grand w Warszawie. 8 września 2005 pojawiła się na Bulwarze Czerwieńskim w Krakowie, gdzie złożyła kwiaty pod pomnikiem psa Dżoka. W tym samym dniu wystąpiła także w sali Florianka krakowskiej Akademii Muzycznej. W jej recitalu gościnnie wziął udział artysta Piwnicy pod Baranami, Mieczysław Święcicki. Po koncercie odbyła się konferencja prasowa. 14 września wystąpiła z okazji XII Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Muzyki Wiedeńskiej w Auli Leopoldyńskiej Uniwersytetu Wrocławskiego. Rok później dała kilkanaście recitali – m.in. w Poznaniu, Kłodzku i Jeleniej Górze. W 2006 Agencja Artystyczna MTJ wydała płytę Ja jestem już taka, będącą reedycją albumu koncertowego Laleczka z 1994 roku. Po opuszczeniu szpitala psychiatrycznego piosenkarka poddała się opiece mecenasa i menedżera. Zorganizowano konferencję prasową, na której Villas zapowiedziała powrót na scenę m.in. poprzez nagranie nowej płyty, organizację koncertów w największych polskich miastach. Media żywotnie interesowały się zarówno stanem zdrowia piosenkarki jak i jej dalszą przyszłością, co zapoczątkowało pojawianiem się artystki w różnych programach telewizyjnych i tytułach prasowych. W połowie marca 2007 Violetta Villas wystąpiła po raz drugi na nagraniu programu "Szansa na sukces", podczas którego wykonywano jej piosenki. Eliminacje do programu odbyły się we Wrocławiu, uczestniczyło w nich 909 osób. Emisja programu odbyła się 22 kwietnia 2007, zgromadziła przed telewizorami ponad 4 mln widzów. Na zakończenie programu wspólnie z laureatem Violetta Villas zaśpiewała piosenkę "Całuj gorąco". W maju 2007 podpisała umowę z wytwórnią płytową, a także studiem nagraniowym MM Studio. Wydawca planował organizację trasy koncertowej po Polsce, Stanach Zjednoczonych oraz Kanadzie, a także zamawiał kreacje dla piosenkarki w Mediolanie. Z powodu złego stanu zdrowia Violetty Villas plany nie zostały zrealizowane. 1 czerwca 2007 Violetta Villas wystąpiła też w finale programu "Szansa na sukces", który odbył się w Sali Kongresowej Pałacu Kultury i Nauki w Warszawie. Przy akompaniamencie fortepianu i orkiestry zaśpiewała piosenkę "Pocałunek ognia" oraz na zakończenie programu, w czasie pozaantenowym "Ja jestem już taka". Zainteresowanie piosenkarką skłoniło ją do wydania zapowiadanych kilka lat wcześniej pamiętników, które ukazywały się od 28 kwietnia 2007 przez dwa tygodnie w odcinkach, w dzienniku "Fakt". 10 czerwca 2007 obchodzono 69. urodziny piosenkarki w pałacu w Jastrowcu. Piosenkarka zaśpiewała z okazji urodzin i 45-lecia pracy na estradzie. W grudniu 2007 artystka wystąpiła jako gość specjalny w programie "Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka", w którym wykonała piosenkę W Lewinie koło Kudowy. W programie ukazywano również starsze nagrania z udziałem piosenkarki. 'Śledztwo dziennikarskie' 24 czerwca 2007 w programie "Superwizjer" ukazał się materiał pt. "Zarobić na gwieździe" poświęcony Violetcie Villas. W programie zasugerowano, że piosenkarka była zniewolona przez własnego menadżera Andrzeja Sikorę i adwokata Andrzeja Świta. Dziennikarka prowadząca śledztwo próbowała odnaleźć aktualne miejsce pobytu piosenkarki, które zostało okryte tajemnicą. Jak ustalono Villas przebywała w jednym z domów, we wsi Grzędy. Jak cytowano w reportażu, piosenkarka jest okupowana przez adwokata i menedżera. Przywołano konferencję prasową po wyjściu ze szpitala piosenkarki, zwrócono uwagę, że podczas konferencji prasowej wypowiedzi artystki były kontrolowane i sterowane. Jak wynika z dociekań dziennikarskich, menedżer Andrzej Sikora nie ma doświadczenia w show-biznesie, wcześniej zajmował się skupem złomu. Od dziennikarki, która pod pretekstem wręczenia prezentu poszukiwała Villas, menedżer miał rzekomo zażądać 8500 złotych za możliwość przekazania prezentu artystce. W reportażu wskazano, że dom piosenkarki w Lewinie Kłodzkim nadal pozostaje w stanie ruiny, a zapowiadane remonty wcale nie doszły do skutku. Na początku sierpnia 2007 piosenkarka powróciła do Lewina Kłodzkiego, zrywając współpracę z menedżerem i adwokatem. Lata 2008-2011 Od początku 2008 piosenkarka nie pojawiała się publicznie. Zwracano uwagę na złą sytuację materialną. W połowie marca 2008 artystka udała się do siedziby Związku Artystów i Kompozytorów Scenicznych w Warszawie, w celu zarejestrowania kilku piosenek, aby móc uzyskać wpływy z tantiem. W wyniku jednej z inicjatyw wystosowania listu do ministerstwa piosenkarka otrzymała jednorazowe wsparcie finansowe w wysokości 10000 złotych, z uwagi za zasługi dla polskiej kultury. Na przełomie września i października 2008 zwracano uwagę na sytuację piosenkarki. Zdaniem sąsiadów artystki była ona zniewolona przez swoją gosposię, Elżbietę Budzyńską. Władze Lewina Kłodzkiego rozważały możliwość wkroczenia do domu artystki, za zgodą prokuratury, by sprawdzić w jakiej formie jest piosenkarka. O niekorzystnej sytuacji artystki wypowiadała się dziennikarka Dorota Pawlak, która wcześniej przygotowywała reportaże o piosenkarce. Stwierdziła, że Villas jest izolowana od świata zewnętrznego przez swoją opiekunkę. Pod koniec października 2008 piosenkarka została zaproszona do programu "Szymon Majewski Show". Na początku audycji wykonała wraz z Michałem Wiśniewskim przebój "Pocałunek ognia". W październiku 2008 ukazała się jej nowa płyta, Na pocieszenie serca i uniesienie ducha, będąca składanką największych przebojów w nowych aranżacjach. Villas promowała płytę w Toruniu, pojawiając się 29 października w klubach Moskwa i Forte Club, a także salonie EMPiK-u "Starówka". W listopadzie 2008 wystąpiła gościnnie w programie "Jak Oni śpiewają", wykonując piosenkę "Nie ma miłości bez zazdrości" w duecie z Arturem Chamskim. W lipcu, sierpniu i wrześniu 2009, Villas pojawiła się na Jasnej Górze w Częstochowie, gdzie wspierała budowę Ołtarzy Adoracji Najświętszego Sakramentu, a także sprzedawała swoje płyty. Pierwszy koncert po dwuletniej przerwie artystka zagrała w Bazylice w Ziębicach 28 listopada 2009. W styczniu 2010 odbyły się dwa występy w sali balowej pałacu w Jastrowcu, z których pierwszy miał miejsce 16, a drugi 31 stycznia. Artystka wystąpiła także 22 stycznia w Domu Muzyki i Tańca w Zabrzu i 25 lutego w Filharmonii Wrocławskiej. Po koncercie we Wrocławiu doszło do ostrych przepychanek pomiędzy fanami a pracownikami ochrony, którzy nie chcieli dopuścić ludzi do artystki. 14 lutego 2011 w Wojewódzkim Domu Kultury w Kielcach odbył się benefis 50-lecia działalności artystycznej Violetty Villas, podczas którego artystka odebrała przyznany przez ministra kultury i dziedzictwa narodowego Bogdana Zdrojewskiego Srebrny Medal "Zasłużony Kulturze Gloria Artis", statuetkę Stowarzyszenia Artystów Wykonawców Utworów Muzycznych i Słowno-Muzycznych wręczoną przez piosenkarkę Ewę Śnieżankę oraz tytuł Honorowego Śpiewaka Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki w Opolu. Podczas benefisu gościnnie wystąpiła laureatka programu Mam talent!, Magdalena Welc. Był to ostatni publiczny występ Villas. We wrześniu 2011 premier Donald Tusk z uwagi na zasługi Violetty Villas dla polskiej kultury, przyznał jej specjalną, dożywotnią emeryturę w wysokości 4000 złotych, zamiast dotychczasowej w kwocie 1000 złotych. Śmierć Villas została znaleziona martwa w swoim domu w Lewinie Kłodzkim 5 grudnia 2011. Policja otrzymała informację od pogotowia ratunkowego o zgonie piosenkarki ok. godz. 21. Wstępnie uznano, że był to zgon naturalny, jednakże następnego dnia Prokuratura Okręgowa w Świdnicy poinformowała o wszczęciu postępowania mającego wyjaśnić jego przyczyny i okoliczności. Wątpliwości prokuratury budziły warunki sanitarne, w jakich żyła piosenkarka oraz wygląd zwłok Violetty Villas wskazujący na zaniedbania medyczne. Na ciele artystki znajdowały się m.in. odleżyny i krwiaki. Śmierć wokalistki komentowały zagraniczne media, m.in. w Austrii, Chinach, Estonii, Francji, Hiszpanii, Izraelu, Niemczech, Rosji i Stanach Zjednoczonych. 8 grudnia 2011 przeprowadzono sekcję zwłok, która nie wskazała jednoznacznej przyczyny śmierci artystki. Ewa Ścierzyńska, rzeczniczka prasowa Prokuratury Okręgowej w Świdnicy poinformowała na konferencji prasowej w dniu 9 grudnia 2011, że przyczyną śmierci mogło być zapalenie płuc lub zator tłuszczowy płuc w związku z komplikacjami po złamaniu szyjki kości udowej lewej. 2 lutego 2012 za pośrednictwem Polskiej Agencji Prasowej prokuratura przekazała opinii publicznej pełne wyniki sekcji zwłok, z których wynikało, że nie można stwierdzić jednoznacznej przyczyny śmierci Villas oraz, że do zgonu mogły przyczynić się zmiany chorobowe, zmiany pourazowe oraz urazy klatki piersiowej. 27 czerwca 2012 roku Prokuratura Rejonowa w Kłodzku postawiła opiekunce Violetty Villas, Elżbiecie Budzyńskiej, zarzuty znęcania psychicznego oraz nieudzielenia pomocy, co miało wpływ na śmierć artystki. 14 listopada 2014 Elżbieta Budzyńska została skazana na 10 miesięcy pozbawienia wolności w związku z nieudzieleniem pomocy artystce, sąd uniewinnił ją jednak od zarzutu znęcania się psychicznego nad Villas. Pobrany pukiel włosów Violetty Villas został przetopiony na dwa diament, które przekazano rodzinie artystki. 'Pogrzeb' Violetta Villas została pochowana w dniu 19 grudnia 2011 roku w Warszawie. Uroczystości pogrzebowe rozpoczęły się w kościele św. Karola Boromeusza na Powązkach, po czym trumna z ciałem artystki została złożona na Cmentarzu Powązkowskim (kwatera 25). W ceremonii wzięło udział kilka tysięcy osób, w tym m.in. rodzina piosenkarki, przedstawiciele Ministerstwa Kultury i Dziedzictwa Narodowego oraz środowiska artystycznego, m.in. Ewa Kasprzyk, Mieczysław Gajda, Waldemar Kocoń, Andrzej Rosiewicz i Michał Wiśniewski. Uroczystość pogrzebową poprowadził bp. Antoni Długosz. Grzegorz Wilk wykonał „Ave Maria” Franza Schuberta oraz piosenkę z repertuaru Villas – „Melancholie”. Podczas nabożeństwa żałobnego w imieniu ministra kultury Bogdana Zdrojewskiego odczytano napisany przez niego list pożegnalny. Po międzynarodowych sukcesach 'Współpraca z SB MSW' Dnia 27 grudnia 1968 roku artystka dobrowolnie przyjęła propozycję wywiadu SB MSW wystosowaną przez porucznika Zbigniewa Dąbrowskiego, inspektora Wydziału IV (działalność wywiadowcza na Ameryki i Wielką Brytanię), Departamentu I MSW i podpisała oświadczenie o współpracy z komórką organizacyjną ds. wywiadu Służby Bezpieczeństwa Ministerstwa Spraw Wewnętrznych, obierając sobie pseudonim operacyjny "Gabriella". Współpraca artystki z SB MSW opierała się na "przekazywaniu informacji o ciekawszych osobach wśród poznanych kontaktów towarzyskich i przypadkowych, które mają bezpośrednie lub pośrednie dotarcie do tajnych materiałów i informacji i pracują w administracji i ośrodkach naukowych w USA (...)". 3 lutego 1969 roku teczka kryptonimu "Gabriella" została założona i zarejestrowana w samodzielnej sekcji ewidencji Departamentu I MSW. Współpraca Violetty Villas (OZI Gabriella) ze Służbą Bezpieczeństwa zakończyła się w 1973 roku. 'Pozytywne strony sławy' Po powrocie ze Stanów Zjednoczonych artystka zamieszkała w wilii, w Sękocinie-Lesie, na granicy z Magdalenką. Violetta Villas wzbudzała zainteresowanie nieznanym w owym czasie w Polsce stylem życia. Posiadała dwa mercedesy. W Magdalence, gdzie nabyła dom, budowano specjalne studio do nagrań, w ogrodzie był podgrzewany basen, w domu sauna i kaplica. W Polsce odbierała dowody uznania: w rodzinnym Lewinie Kłodzkim nazwano jej imieniem dom kultury, a w Stroniu Śląskim uczyniono patronką huty szkła. Zapraszano ją na wywiady, brała udział w programach telewizyjnych, nagraniach radiowych, na scenach w kraju organizowano jej recitale. Artystka była również pod obserwacją SB ze względu na styl życia. 'Negatywne strony sławy' W kraju media poddawały krytyce zindywidualizowany styl piosenkarki, który nie przystawał do rzeczywistości socjalistycznej, a po powrocie z USA zarzucano piosenkarce, że jest m.in. rozkapryszona. Dziennikarze poszukiwali skandali na temat Villas. Posterunek MO w Piasecznie odnotował dwa włamania do willi artystki w Magdalence, które były dotkliwe w skutkach. Podczas jednego z nich w 1975 z jej rezydencji skradziono m.in. trzy futra z norek o wartości 3030 dolarów, złotą biżuterię, kilkaset dolarów oraz 128 000 złotych. Łączne straty szacowano na 600 000 złotych. W 1992, po recitalu artystki w Krynicy Zdroju Bogusław Kaczyński wyraził przekonanie, że Villas przecierpiała w swoim życiu bardzo wiele, jej życie to wielkie sukcesy, ale jeszcze większe cierpienia. Zdaniem krytyka muzycznego, pomimo iż tępiono ją i niszczono, była ona w stanie to przetrzymać. Wizerunek sceniczny Od początku kariery piosenkarka przyjęła styl, który poddawano krytyce w Polsce. Autorka książki "Cena sławy" opisuje trudności, jakie stanęły przed artystką. Twierdzi, że indywidualność Villas została niedoceniona oraz że chciano ją zrównać do szeregu. Podczas Ogólnopolskiego Festiwalu Piosenki w Opolu Villas podporządkowała się naciskom krytyków. Prowadząca koncert Irena Dziedzic zadecydowała, że piosenkarka ma upiąć włosy w prosty kok. W USA dostrzeżono jej indywidualizm. Wykreowała styl hollywoodzkiej gwiazdy z lat 60., który realizowała przez całą karierę. Artystka znana była z długich, kręconych blond włosów i balowych sukien. Marta Sztokfisz napisała w jej biografii, że określano ją jako królową kiczu. Ponadto w prasie pojawiały się określenia: '"Madame Skandal", "Laleczka", "Tygrysica". Zdaniem Karoliny Korwin-Piotrowskiej Violetta Villas w latach 70. spełniała wyobrażenia Polaków o wielkiej gwieździe. Charakterystyka głosu Violetta Villas obdarzona była sopranem spinto, ze zdolnością do wykonywania partii koloraturowych, mogącym osiągnąć brzmienie zarówno liryczne, jak i dramatyczne. Kwestia skali głosu Villas pozostaje nierozstrzygnięta. Najczęściej określana jest jako cztero- lub pięciooktawowa. Na video mierzącym jej skalę głosu na podstawie zapisów z różnych okresów Villas dysponuje zakumulowaną skalą od c (małego) do a4 (czterokreślnego), czyli cztery oktawy i seksta wielka. Należy też pamiętać, że fizyczna możliwość emisji skrajnych tonów nie jest równoznaczna z faktyczną ich dyspozycją w każdych warunkach (zob. też tessitura). Rozszerzona skala głosu stanowi ewenement głosowy w skali światowej, zarówno w muzyce popularnej, jak i operze. Dzięki możliwościom głosowym nazywana była "białym krukiem wokalistyki światowej", a także "drugą Ymą Sumac, przewyższającą – według niektórych opiniodawców – możliwości peruwiańskiej śpiewaczki". Villas w nagraniach demonstrowała swoją skalę wykonując wokalizy, często nawiązujące do opery, obejmujące wszystkie rejestry jej głosu. Inna działalność Violetta Villas oprócz śpiewu zajmowała się także grą na instrumentach. We wczesnej młodości uczyła się gry na skrzypcach i fortepianie, a od 1956 do 1957 roku była w klasie puzonu w Szkole Muzycznej w Szczecinie. Umiejętność gry na fortepianie pozwoliła Violetcie Villas komponować własne piosenki. Kompozycje artystki to m.in. „W Lewinie koło Kudowy”, „Nie ma miłości bez zazdrości”, „Mechaniczna lalka”, „Kiedy mi przyjdzie zasnąć na dłużej" oraz „Kto się komu śni”. Artystka prowadziła także działalność pisarską – niejednokrotnie samodzielnie tworzyła teksty do swoich piosenek (m.in. „Ja już taka jestem”, „Miłością znów żyję”, „Pocałunek ognia”). 28 kwietnia 2007 roku miała miejsce premiera „Pamiętników Violetty Villas” – cyklu sześciu obszernych artykułów autobiograficznych prezentowanych na łamach dziennika "Fakt". Artykuły nosiły tytuły „Jak wyrwałam się ze wsi”, „Musiałam zostawić syna”, „Jak przestałam być Czesławą”, „W Las Vegas byłam gwiazdą”, „Zazdrość zabiła tę miłość” oraz „Podstępem zamknęli mnie w psychiatryku”. Villas w latach 70. i 80. pisała wiersze, które zamierzała opublikować w tomiku poezji. Jeden z nich, Jeszcze nie umrę, został wykorzystany w programie TVN Uwaga. Artystka w USA napisała swoją autobiografię Nie wstydzę się swoich łez, której rękopis przywiozła do Polski. Miała posłużyć Andrzejowi Wajdzie jako materiał do filmu. Książką interesowała się także amerykańska wytwórnia filmowa King Brothers Production. Kolejną książkę, Moje cierniowe korony, Villas napisała w latach 90. Obie książki nie zostały nigdy oficjalnie wydane, a ich rękopisy znajdują się w archiwum piosenkarki. Violetta Villas zaprojektowała niektóre swoje suknie, które uszyły jej osobiste krawcowe. Artystka zajmowała się także działalnością charytatywną. W latach 60. wspierała fundusz budowy Instytut "Pomnik - Centrum Zdrowia Dziecka" w Warszawie, w późniejszym czasie częściowo sfinansowała aparaturę medyczną. Piosenkarka była członkinią Stowarzyszenia Artystów Wykonawców Utworów Muzycznych i Słowno-Muzycznych. Życie prywatne 'Związki' Piosenkarka była trzykrotnie zamężna, we wszystkich przypadkach po ślubie cywilnym. 21 lutego 1955 roku za zgodą sądu Villas zawarła związek małżeński z porucznikiem wojsk pogranicza Piotrem Gospodarkiem (ur. 10 maja 1934), z którym ma syna Krzysztofa (ur. 8 stycznia 1956). Młode małżeństwo zamieszkało z rodzicami przyszłej piosenkarki. W 1957 artystka postanowiła opuścić męża i wyjechała kształcić się do Szczecina. Zamieszkała u swojej siostry. Rok później Gospodarkowie rozwiedli się. W latach 60. Villas związana była z polskim muzykologiem Januszem Ekiertem, dyrektorem hotelu Dunes Majorem Arterburnem Riddle oraz Robertem Warsem, synem kompozytora Henryka Warsa. Według niektórych źródeł artystka miała także romans z Frankiem Sinatrą. W roku 1987 w Chicago podczas tournée z Teatrem Syrena Villas poznała biznesmena polskiego pochodzenia Teda Kowalczyka. Po zakończeniu występów piosenkarka została jeszcze dwa tygodnie dłużej w Stanach Zjednoczonych na prośbę właścicielki polonijnego klubu Polonez. 6 stycznia 1988 roku wzięli ślub. Na wesele w Chicago trwające pięć dni zaproszonych zostało 1500 gości. Panna młoda zaprezentowała się w 21 kreacjach. Nagranie z wesela zostało także wydane na kasecie. Koszt wesela wynosił 300 tysięcy dolarów. Państwo młodzi swój miesiąc miodowy spędzili w Honolulu. Po ślubie Violetta Villas miała być dyrektorką nowo powstałego teatru rewiowego, który gościłby artystów z Europy. Realizacja tych planów nigdy nie doszła do skutku. Po roku Villas i Kowalczyk rozwiedli się. Piosenkarka powróciła do kraju. Po rozwodzie były mąż artystki udzielał wielu wywiadów w polonijnej prasie, zarzucając Villas m.in. wielogodzinne modły i większe umiłowanie do zwierząt niż do seksu. 'Schronisko dla zwierząt' Villas znana była ze swej dobroczynności dla zwierząt, które często nazywała braćmi mniejszymi. Po powrocie do Polski w Magdalence zaczęła gromadzić dużą liczbę psów, a także kotów, które niekontrolowanie rozmnażały się bądź piosenkarka przygarniała je z ulicy. Po przeprowadzeniu się do Lewina Kłodzkiego na swej przydomowej posesji założyła schronisko dla zwierząt o nazwie "Moi bracia mniejsi", liczące w chwili powstania ok. 150 psów i ponad 300 kotów, a także wiele kóz. Piosenkarka występowała również z koncertami wspierającymi organizacje charytatywne (m.in. Fundacja Prometeusz). Wokół jej schroniska dla zwierząt miało jednak miejsce wiele kontrowersji. Zarzucano jej, że przyjęła do niego za dużo zwierząt i przestała sobie z nimi radzić, na skutek czego stan zwierząt był zły i zaczął zagrażać epidemiologicznie okolicznym gospodarstwom. Negatywne opinie o jej schronisku wydał wojewódzki inspektor sanitarny oraz wszczęto przeciw niej dochodzenie o znęcanie się nad zwierzętami. Dochodzenie zostało jednak zawieszone po tym jak artystka podpisała umowę ze schroniskiem "Azorek" w Obornikach, do którego stopniowo przeniesiono część jej zwierząt, a pozostałe zostały poddane sterylizacji i znajdowały się pod stałą opieką weterynaryjną. Piosenkarka przeznaczała dochody z recitali na schronisko. Utrzymanie wielu zwierząt rodziło problemy finansowe. Dlatego w roku 2004 zaapelowała o pomoc w utrzymaniu schroniska. Na apel odpowiedziała m.in. piosenkarka Edyta Górniak, która wspólnie z rodzicami wybudowała specjalne pomieszczenia dla kotów. Na początku 2007 lokalne władze samorządowe zdecydowały się zamknąć schronisko, po tym jak Violetta Villas została hospitalizowana. W jednym z portali internetowych podano, że blisko 70 psów z przytuliska zostało odwiezionych do schronisk w Białogardzie i Dzierżoniowie. Po wyjściu ze szpitala piosenkarka zapowiedziała chęć odzyskania zabranych zwierząt. 'Choroby i uzależnienia' Istnieją poszlaki, że artystka zmagała się z uzależnieniem od alkoholu, morfiny oraz innych używek. Służba wywiadowcza, z którą była związana, odnotowywała rzekome przypadki zakupu przez Villas narkotyków i wywołanych przez nie anormalnych zachowań artystki za granicą. W dniu 18 lutego 1977 zastrzeżono jej paszport i wyjazdy z kraju. Podobnie notatki Służba Bezpieczeństwa sporządzała ws. problemów Villas ze zdrowiem psychicznym. 14 lipca 1976 roku Ambasada PRL w Republice Federalnej Niemiec przez pośrednictwo kierownika działu prasowo-reklamowego PAGART-u Eugeniusza Grubera informowała Służbę Bezpieczeństwa o nerwowej chorobie Villas i wnioskowała o "bezzwłoczny jej powrót do Polski i poddanie leczeniu szpitalnemu". Od końca grudnia 2006 piosenkarka przebywała w szpitalu psychiatrycznym w Stroniu Śląskim. Szwagier artystki Jan Mulawa na jej prośbę wezwał pogotowie. Współpracownicy artystki zaprzeczali, jakoby pobyt w szpitalu był spowodowany chorobą psychiczną, jednak, jak przyznała rodzina, Violetta Villas od lat cierpiała na zaburzenia urojeniowe. Procedura przyjęcia odbyła się w trybie nagłym. Piosenkarka była skrajnie wyczerpana z powodu niedożywienia. Otrzymała jednoosobowy pokój, podano jej leki psychiatryczne, jej stan szybko się poprawił. Po dwóch tygodniach adwokatowi udało się uzyskać zgodę sądu na kontakt z piosenkarką, według niego Villas została hospitalizowana bezpodstawnie. W wyniku tych działań sąd okręgowy na wyjazdowym posiedzeniu, które miało miejsce w szpitalu, umorzył sprawę o bezpodstawne hospitalizowanie, gdyż sama Violetta Villas wyraziła wolę dobrowolnego poddania się leczeniu. W dniu 19 stycznia 2007 opuściła szpital. Tydzień później odbyła się zapowiadana konferencja prasowa, podczas której piosenkarka zarzuciła rodzinie, że próbowała pozbawić ją wolności. Syna Krzysztofa oskarżyła o próbę przejęcia jej majątku. Wyraziła chęć powrotu do Lewina Kłodzkiego. Podawano informacje, ze jej dom jest remontowany, choć dziennikarskie śledztwo nie potwierdziło tej informacji. Wpływ na popkulturę Od początku kariery, Violetta Villas stała się jedną z najbardziej charakterystycznych postaci polskiego show-biznesu. Wątek postaci artystki był poruszany w wielu filmach i serialach, m.in. "Sen o Violetcie", "Miodowe lata", "Niania", czy "Lokatorzy" – bohaterowie tych seriali śpiewali piosenki Violetty Villas bądź wcielali się w jej postać. Artystka była również wielokrotnie parodiowana w programie satyrycznym Szymon Majewski Show, gdzie w jej rolę wcielała się Beatrycze Łukaszewska. Oficjalnym sobowtórem Violetty Villas jest Barbara Haczyńska. Postać artystki naśladują też inni artyści, m.in. Piotr Morawski, Rossitta Perez, czy Janusz Radek. Powstał szereg filmów biograficznych o artystce, takich jak np. "Violetta Villas", czy "Sen o kopciuszku". Jest bohaterką książek Witolda Fillera pt. "Tygrysica z Magdalenki", Marty Sztokfisz pt. "Cena sławy", Marka Różyckiego pt. "Gwiazdy w oczach, czyli Hollywood po polsku", Tomasza Raczka pt. "Karuzela z idolami: gwiazdozbiór osobisty", Marcina Szczygielskiego pt. "Kallas. Opowieść o przyjaźni Violetty Villas i Kaliny Jędrusik" oraz wydanej w 2011 roku biografii autorstwa Izabeli Michalewicz i Jerzego Danielewicza pt. "Villas. Nic przecież nie mam do ukrycia". Violetta Villas śpiewała wielokrotnie duety z artystami młodszego pokolenia – na scenie z Justyną Steczkowską, Katarzyną Cerekwicką, Violą Brzezińską czy Arturem Chamskim, a w studiu z Kazikiem Staszewskim i Michałem Wiśniewskim. Jej przeboje wykonywali m.in. Irena Santor, Bernard Ładysz, Danuta Rinn, Weronika Korthals czy Janusz Radek. Do pseudonimu artystki nawiązuje nazwa zespołu heavy metalowego "Violletta Villazz". Znaczenie Violetty Villas w kulturze masowej podkreśla Tomasz Raczek w swojej książce "Karuzela z madonnami". W 2012 roku rodzina piosenkarki złożyła wniosek do Urzędu Patentowego o zastrzeżenie pseudonimu "Violetta Villas" jako znaku towarowego. W tym samym roku na deskach warszawskiego Teatru Kamienica wystawiono opartą na życiu artystki sztukę "Kallas", w której w rolę Villas wcieliła się Ewa Kasprzyk, a w 2015 w łódzkim Teatrze Nowym miała miejsce premiera sztuki "Violetta Villas/Melancholia", oparta na życiu artystki. Repertuar Na repertuar Violetty Villas składało się kilkaset piosenek w dziesięciu językach (polski, angielski, francuski, niemiecki, włoski, hiszpański, rosyjski, portugalski, neapolitański oraz łacina). Artystka wykonywała głównie muzykę z gatunku tradycyjnego popu, ale i światowe standardy muzyki jazzowej i rozrywkowej, muzykę filmową, poezję śpiewaną, piosenki dramatyczne, kompozycje klasyczne – arie operowe i operetkowe, przedwojenne tanga, pieśni musicalowe oraz muzykę sakralną. Artystka w swoich piosenkach często wykonywała wokalizy obejmujące wszystkie rejestry jej głosu (baryton-sopran koloraturowy). Piosenki dla Violetty Villas komponowali tacy kompozytorzy jak np. Władysław Szpilman, Bogusław Klimczuk, Zbigniew Ciechan czy Wojciech Kilar. Violetta Villas nagrała również wiele duetów, m.in. z Bogdanem Czyżewskim, Tadeuszem Woźniakowskim i Kazimierzem Kowalskim. Przez całą swoją karierę Villas wydała 8 albumów studyjnych (w tym 3 świąteczne), 1 koncertowy, 1 mini-album, 7 EP-ek oraz 27 singli. Zobacz też *Agnieszka Włodarczyk *Katarzyna Glinka *Monika Borzym *Elżbieta Romanowska *Adam Strycharczuk Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Zmarli wokaliści Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji